


From Russia with Love by Caeseria [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of From Russia with Love by CaeseriaSummary: There’s not a chance in hell they’re going to make it back to the hotel before Victor succumbs to desire, not with Yuuri looking at him like that, hunger in his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Russia with Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373502) by [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria). 



** **

**Title** : From Russia with Love  
**Author** : Caeseria  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : There’s not a chance in hell they’re going to make it back to the hotel before Victor succumbs to desire, not with Yuuri looking at him like that, hunger in his eyes.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8373502)  
**Length** 0:29:23  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/From%20Russia%20with%20Love%20by%20Caeseria.mp3)


End file.
